A Different Kind of Adventure
by TheInsomniacWriter
Summary: After several days of hunting, the boys are tired and take a well-deserved day off in Lestallum. While Ignis and Gladios are out shopping for the day, something unexpected blossoms between the future King and his best friend who are in need of something more than just rest... Yaoi / boyxboy. You have been warned.


Prompto's legs had been twitching in the car all afternoon, he was stoked to get off the road and get to their hotel room. He'd been feeling a bit under the weather and that didn't exactly go unnoticed. He'd been brushing it off every time Ignis tried to ask about it, but decided to drop it after the nth time of hearing 'No Iggy, I'm totally fine!' and Gladio purposely decided to ignore it, as he had little sleep the past few days. Prompto had been stirring in his sleep a lot and it kept the big guy awake. Noctis on the other hand, was feeling a little down himself. He was tired and felt a little lonely, each time Gladio tried to hit on someone - didn't matter where they were - Noctis felt a tiny stab. He himself never even had sex yet, he was almost embarrassed about it but he knew his best friend was still a virgin too.

Noctis sighed as they entered their hotel room, he just needed a nap and he would be okay. He dove headfirst into his bed next to the window, which earned an eyeroll from the Shield. Ignis put down a few bags, realising he didn't have enough ingredients for dinner tonight. "Ah, it seems I should head out and get some vegetables and meat - we've completely run out." The Prince groaned in the background, him and vegetables definitely weren't on the same page.

"Guess I could join ya, these two need to sort out their crappy behavior - I aint in the mood so sit with these grumps." Ignis simply nodded and threw a spare key of their room toward Prompto. He caught it with ease and looked at the two.

"We won't be back for a few hours I presume, so do as you please - but please don't set this apartment on fire." The blond mumbled a simple yes in return and sprawled out on the other bed and watched the two leave the room.

"So Noct, wanna play some King's Knight?" He got no response whatsoever and groaned once he figured his best friend had fallen asleep. "Of course, can't say I'm surprised. Maybe I'll just take a shower." He hopped off the bed and swung open the bathroom door. He eyed the room before closing the door and getting undressed. The towels were neatly folded onto a pile in a cabinet and there were about four tubes of shower gel on a little tray in the shower. Prompto looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. 'I'll never get a girlfriend. Nobody would like someone with a deformed body like mine.' He groaned internally and slapped himself on the cheeks. "Shut up brain, not the time to think about it. We're on a mission, no time for girls!" He stepped in the shower stall and closed the door. It took a while before the water actually got warm and in that time, his mind had already wandered. He turned to lean against the wall and lather himself with shower gel, it had been a long trip already and a shower was well-needed.

On the other side of the bathroom door, Noctis had woken up - surprisingly the sound of the shower had woken him. "Wa- Prom? Ig?- Gladio are you there?" He sighed and sat up, taking in his surroundings. He hadn't even taken a look inside the apartment as he straight away fell asleep on the bed him and Prompto would be sharing. Noctis looked down and to his surprise he's actually gotten a boner. 'Not now, seriously?' He took a deep breath and tried to wait it out and grabbed his phone to boot up his favourite game. He occasionally looked up from his phone when he heard some strange noises coming from behind that door. He didn't quite think anything of it, but his dick certainly did.

"I wonder what it feels like to be touched," Prompto mumbled to himself while staring down at his length. It was twitching happily as he slowly slid his hand down. A split second later he had wrapped his hand around it and bit his lip trying to hold back a cry. He hadn't touched himself since high school, around the time he and Noctis properly met. He didn't know why, but the Prince seemed to have a happy effect on the blond. He gripped the shower door as he tried not to slip while slowly but surely pumping himself harder and harder. A soft moan escaped his lips - even he knew Noctis wouldn't wake up from something like that. He threw his head back, 'Noct' he thought as he remembered seeing his best friend naked for the first time. His toned body - not too muscular - had a great effect on him. He knew he'd never be able to call the Prince his, as he was engaged.

He didn't want to orgasm just yet and tried to ride it out before reaching the top. Steadying his breathing seemed to work a bit as he pushed back his orgasm. Every time he got too close, he had to hold himself back from moaning at the top of his lungs. It had been years since he last touched himself and he didn't understand why he suddenly felt the urge to right now.

After a solid minute of hearing muffled cries, Noctis' eyebrow starts to twitch - not because it got on his nerves, but because it made his member rock hard. He knew who was in the shower and that made it even worse. He put away his phone and tiptoed to the bathroom door, he knew Prompto thought he was asleep, otherwise he probably wouldn't be - Noctis swallowed 'touching himself.' He groaned inwardly and sank to his knees, thank god this hotel room had an old fashion key hole so he could quietly peek. He mentally slapped himself but couldn't help but be curious as to what Prompto looked like naked - especially naked and masturbating. As soon as his eye fell on Prompto's member, he swallowed hard. The facial expressions his friend made really finished it. Noct's pants grew bigger and decided to give himself a hand. He unbuttoned his pants, took them off and slipped his right hand into his boxers. Immediately upon skin contact, he felt electricity run through his body. He was probably the only one who never even touched himself before. It's not like it never occurred to him, he just thought it was fine like this. He'd been aroused before, but never like this. It was the noises on the other side of that door that made his body go wild.

As he watched his best friend choke back a moan, he gripped his dick even harder. He cried out softly and stroked himself faster. Although he never knew his friend's size, he could tell it was longer than he had expected. The edges of his mouth curled up, it was almost as if he longed for Prompto's member. It wasn't until the blond moaned out his name that he jerked up and accidentally fell against the door. The door swung open with a loud noise and that's when Noctis laid across the bathroom floor, earning a high pitched scream from his friend while he - at that moment, came. His cum sputtered across the floor in front of Noctis and Prompto lost balance and fell straight on his behind. He covered his face with a groan and was too scared to look at his friend, who's face was redder than a Leiden Tomato.

The Prince yanked his hand out of his pants and got on his knee. His eyes fell on the floor, a small puddle of white substance here and there. He blinked and turned bright red, he tried to speak up but the words wouldn't come out. You could tell his friend was still not satisfied because his length was still standing proud.

"P-prom?" He cringed at his own voice. He got up and walked to his friend, who was shivering even though the running water was fairly hot. He hadn't realised his boxers were basically hanging so low you could see the base of his dick. He grabbed the blond's hands and pulled them away from his face.

"I-I-" He didn't know where to look, he was really embarrassed you could tell - but damn the six he looked hot like that. Noctis' boxers were basically twitching in arousal, but he was afraid to scare the blond. He took it upon himself to get on his knees in front of him and close the distance between them. He'd crushed his lips onto Prompto's and put a hand behind his neck to pull him in closer.

"Hmm," the blond moaned, Noctis took that opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth. Prompto had never been in such situation before and even though he was highly enjoying it, he subconsciously pushed away his friend. "W-why me?" Was all he could voice. His lips were swollen from that short but intense make out. He ran his fingers over his bottom lip and looked at Noctis, who had gotten up. He didn't say anything but stuck out his hand - he seemed willing to continue their adventure. The blond blushed but immediately hid his face again by crossing his arms in front of it.

Noctis blinked upon seeing his friend's wrist. "D-don't look at me. My body, it-it's-" "beautiful?" Noctis finished and grabbed his right arm. The blond jerked up but looked away.

"I-It's not what you think it is." Referring to the ink that burned deep into his skin. He brushed his fingers along the thick lines engraved across the ink that defined his person.

"It really doesn't matter where you're from, Prom... I just- I want you happy." He sighed and held his arm above his head and went in once again to make out with his best friend. He'd always thought something was different about him and he loved it. He didn't see Prompto as just a friend or bodyguard, he was much more than that.

"N-noct," he gasped when the Prince had kissed a trail down his neck. He loved hearing what noises he could make and decided to test him a little. With a bit of force, he parted his legs and used his free hand to tease him a little. He noticed the blond throwing back his head as soon as he wrapped his fingers around his member. A shock ran through Prompto's body and he chocked back a moan that could probably be heard several apartments ahead. "Let me hear you, Prom." His own dick was twitching even more and needed to be freed, but he cared only for Prompto at that moment.

After a few minutes of stroking and kissing his neck, he wanted to take it a step further. Noctis grabbed the bandanna off the floor and turned off the shower before tying his friend's hands to the knob of the shower. Prompto blinked a little in confusion, but it seemed like his body was positively reaction to it. Noctis, now soaked wet, put one knee between his legs and the other on the left side. His left hand against the wall and the right grabbed his throat softly. A gasp escaped him as he felt Noctis' fingers dig into the skin of his neck. He'd never experienced such an arousal before, he was eager to be touched.

"How does this feel?" Noctis breathed in his ear. He made sure he wasn't actually closing his windpipe and hearing Prompto's reply he knew he was turning him on greatly.

"T-too good..." He mumbled just loud enough for his friend to hear. Noctis looked down at his friend's member and decided to just go for it. He'd never thought he would get so turned on by his friend, especially after seeing that. He got on all fours and swiped his tongue around Prompto's length, he was struggling to keep himself quiet he could tell. It wasn't long before he slipped the whole thing into his mouth and swirled his tongue around like a Popsicle.

"N-noct, I c-can't hold it a-any-" the Prince groaned and bobbed his head up and down faster and sucked a little harder, wanting for his friend to come. He was so heated he didn't care about anything but sex at that point. "Noct!" his friend cried out and came as hard as the first time. He tried to push off his friend, by wiggling his legs but he noticed Noctis had swallowed it all. His breathing picked up and his heart was pounding so loud he couldn't hear his own thoughts. Without a single word, he untied his friend and sat back on his knees.

"I- that-" Noctis smiled, half-shy, half-confident of his work. "C-can I?" Prompto continued, tugging at the Prince's boxers. He stared at the ground. "You can p-put it in." Noctis' eyes widened, he studied Prompto currently sitting on his knees, one hang tugging at his boxers and the other between his legs. He looked so damned adorable, there was no way he could say no - he didn't even want to say no. It wasn't just for the experience, but only Prompto could make him go crazy like this.

"Yeah, s-sure." He let his friend pull them down and watched him place his hands on his friend's thighs. With his dick now at eye height, the blond just couldn't resist and opened his mouth. It looked like he had been drooling as saliva was lightly dripping down his chin. His mouth was wet hot and was able to take up all of Noctis' dick. His legs felt like jelly when a heat surrounded him and he had to steady himself by putting his hands on Prompto's shoulders. He never thought it would end up like this - that to think if he'd slept through, he would have missed all of this.

"Oh six, Prom-" his breathing was ragged, his blood must've left his brain and gathered all in his erection. He never knew what it felt like to have someone touch him like this, let alone someone giving him a blowjob. It's not like he never watched porn before, it just wasn't as explicit and it never made him want to masturbate that badly.

He could feel his friend tense up as he got closer, which was the cue for him to stop. Prompto got up and turned to the wall. He stuck out his behind and bit his lip. He had practiced a little with his fingers and always wanted to try this out - it made his orgasms a lot better than he had thought.

Noctis got the hint and walked up to him. He took his member in his hand and tapped between Prompto's butt cheeks. He was a little nervous, so his entrance was very tight. "Relax Prom, okay?" The blond tried to control his breathing and guided the Prince toward the entrance. It slipped in with a bit of struggle, but again made them both feel a spark they hadn't felt before. Once completely in, Prompto placed his cheek flat against the wall, he was even hornier than before and wasn't sure if he could keep quiet this time.

"O-okay, you can move now." Noctis wrapped one arm around his waist and slipped his free hand around his neck again. He had found a kink in Prompto that was probably least expected, he thought. This time, he dug his nails in his skin and his arm had tightened his grip around his waist. Prompto's head was clouded and he couldn't think straight with how crazy his hormones got. "Hnn, Noct- p-please, harder." He was probably still embarrassed but this time he was able to speak up about what he wanted.

Noctis pulled out slowly and licked his friend between the shoulder blades and roughly pushed back in, the blond let out a loud cry and closed his eyes. He felt like he was in heaven. The Prince repeatedly pulled out slowly and forcefully pushed back in until he was closer himself. His pacing picked up and when he once again reached his peak, he slammed in one last time - so roughly that Prompto's whole body was pushed against the wall with a great amount of force. The last thrust that also made Prompto cry out in extasy. They both rode on their highs a little longer until they heard the click of a door. Someone had unlocked the door and it could only be them.

They tried their best not to panic and Noctis launched himself to the bathroom door to lock it so they could quickly get themselves dried and dressed. It happened so fast that before Ignis and Gladio had entered the living room, Noctis and Prompto had already gotten dressed up and fixed their hairdo's.

"Where ya guys at? We got some good stuff for today's dinner." The bathroom door unlocked as if at cue after what Gladio said and both walked out one by one. Noctis stretched as if he had just woken up and gone for a leak and Prompto pretended to still be fixing his hair.

"I'm starving!" Prompto said, still a little flushed. Noctis on the other hand, seemed back to normal. His facial expression would never bust them, he was very good at putting up a pokerface if he really wanted to.

"Hope you didn't get too many vegetables, Ig." The Prince said and sat down at the table.

"Are you alright, Prompto? Are you sick?" The blond blinked and touched his face. It was indeed warm, but he initially thought it was from their heated adventure in the shower. Ignis took off his glove with his teeth and put his hand against Prompto's forehead. "You feel warm, perhaps a nap after dinner will suffice." The blond nodded and joined them at the table.

After the dishes were washed Noctis yawned and watched his friend almost nod off at the table. Then he realised he left Prompto undressed for too long and never dried him off when he turned off the shower. He grabbed his friend's hand and pulled him on his feet. "W-what?" The Prince turned to Ignis and Gladio. "I'll tuck him in, you guys can handle the rest without us yeah?" Ignis raised an eyebrow, he was getting a little suspicious of the whole situation. Gladio had an idea of what happened but he had always thought they were a little too close for comfort.

Noctis closed the bedroom door and pulled away the blanket to make space for his friend, who was groaning softly. "Are you okay Prom? D-did I hurt you?" He simply shook his head and lied down in bed. His friend tucked him in as he said he would and felt his forehead. "Sorry, this is my fault." Again, Prompto shook his head.

"It's alright, really. I-I enjoyed t-that." He almost inaudibly mumbled the last part before closing his eyes. Noctis stroked his cheek and smiled before getting up to give him the rest he needed.

"Let's do it again sometime, when you're better," he said and watched Prompto grin from ear to ear before he left the room. He wasn't sure how to continue from now on, seeing as he was still engaged. He knew he had feelings for his best friend, more than for his childhood friend. But he decided to see where the future takes him and wait it out. He had a long way to go before he would become King - and a lot of obstacles to overcome; but one thing was certain, he liked Prompto and would fight for him if needed.

'Please, wait for me. Just a little longer.'


End file.
